Love Is Love
by Rinsy
Summary: Everything is amazing! Happy couple. The wedding. But what can happen when groom meets his bride's brother?[Zane x Alexis, Zane x Atticus] Yaoi,OOCness. R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Love Is Love

The sound of the bells echoed through the streets of the town, making it clear that the wedding was finished and it was the time for the fun to begin. The couple walked out of the church.

Groom with navy blue hair that looked like it was silk wore a white suit. Bride wore a snow-white dress that was getting wider from her waist to her ankles. The dress was decorated with all kinds of lace and flowers.

Veil was connected with diadem that was on top of girl head. Her blond hair was in some kind of hair dress, which was hard to see since the thin fabric covered it.

Walking hand in hand, just married couple was smiling brightly. From everywhere were heard congratulations, best wishes for happiness, health and love.

Laughter was heard through the street when young wife threw her wedding bouquet of white lilies. The girl who caught it was looking at her boyfriend slyly.

The entire guests decided to meet everyone in the countryside where a party was going to take place. The young couple sat in the car and drove off, leaving the church and noisy people behind.

When just married arrived in the decided place, everyone was already there, wearing a more comfortable clothes as well as the bride and groom themselves. Walking to the tables, couple was holding hands. Gentle smiles were playing on their lips as they looked at each other. Their silence was disturbed with load voice. A guy, not older than the groom, was walking to the couple, waving his hand in the air.

-Alexis! – He shouts. He was dressed in simple jeans and shirt with a zipper, which was half opened. Brown hair was kind of messy and his dark brown eyes were looking at girl tenderly.

-Brother! You came! – Bride hugged her brother tightly, while he hugged her back.

Zane smiled, watching siblings. His wife told him about her brother, Atticus, who was studying abroad. But he never met Atticus in person.

Alexis took her brother's hand and came with him to Zane.

-Zane, this is my brother, Atticus. And Atticus, this is Zane, my husband! – She laughed a little at the words "my husband"

Atticus smiled widely at Zane, who smiled in return. Alexis took her husband's hand and was walking with guys to the tables.

When everyone was seated there were speeches, memories, and jokes and so on.

After the dinner guests were dancing, playing, laughing and drinking whatever they wanted. Alexis was busy with her friends who came as well, and Zane was sitting at one of the tables, drinking his wine lazily. He remembered all the magic feelings that he was feeling when all his romance with Alexis started. Suddenly Atticus appears in front of him.

-Wanna dance? – He asked smiling. Was it only him or was Alexis' brother really weird?

-Why not? – With these words Zane put his glass down on the table and stood up.

Atticus took him to the dance floor, where musicians were playing sweet calm melody. Alexis' brother put his hands on Zane's shoulders while Zane shyly places his on Atticus' waist. Both weren't professional dancers but they managed not to step on each others feet in the process.

-Alexis told me about you a lot; - Zane was the one who spoke.

-I even won't doubt that! I had been calling her. And you know? I heard a lot of things about you, - Atticus answered smiling. Zane smiled back and after that is was silence between them. All their attention was on their slow dance.

The melody stopped and dancing couple walked away, leaving only two on the dance floor. They stood quietly, embracing each other in their own dance.

Atticus pulled away first, taking step back.

-That was awesome! – He said excitedly.

-It was, - Zane smiled.

-So, everybody is leaving.. Hey! When does your honeymoon start anyway?

-Tomorrow

-So you don't have to sleep with my sis tonight, huh?

-She's off with her friend since she's not going to see them in a month

-That means no?

-That means no. Why?

-I though we can go and drink something. You're living with Lexi, right? We can go to your place then

-I'll call her then, - Said Zane, leaving dance floor. Atticus was behind him.

-You know, you should be gentle to her, - Atticus said seriously.

-Yeah, right. Tell that to her, - Zane smirked at Atticus.

He watched as Atticus' eyes grew wider at this statement. Zane laughed at reaction. In no time Atticus was laughing with Zane, while two of them were going to Atticus' car.

This evening Atticus and Zane ere together, talking like they knew each other for years.

-----------------------

I'll post second chapter as soon as I translate it. Seriosly, writing in Russian is so much easier...Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexis opened door which lead to the guest room and saw this picture: Zane, her husband, was sleeping on his stomach on the sofa. Her older brother was doing the same on the floor. Right in front of them were standing 4 bottles of wine.

She sighed and headed to her room. She took all her bags down. Today is starting her honeymoon! Only that her husband heeds some sleep now…She re-entered guest room and started to wake up her boys…

In an hour the trio was going to the airport in the car.

-Can I go with you, please? – asked Atticus.

-But it is our honeymoon after all…though…I haven't seen you in a long time… - Alexis was looking at her brother.

-Lexy! I can go out at night! So you'll have time for yourselves! – Atticus smirked.

-There will be enough rooms in the house Lex, let him be. I really don't mind him, - Zane smiled.

-Really? – Alexis couldn't believe her ears.

-Really

Girl threw her arms around Zane's neck, kissing him. Atticus chuckled at this.

-What? – asked Alexis.

-Get a room! – With these words Atticus showed his tongue at couple.

Zane and Alexis looked at each other smiling. Today was starting their family life! They were so happy together…

The first week of the month was amazing! There were walks under the moon light, evenings at home in front of their fireplace, walks in town and many more. Atticus often was walking with them, but he preferred surfing more than annoying stories of their guide.

When they were together at home boys always played with each other for hours. That wasn't Zane's usual behavior, but that was all Atticus' fault. He just made Zane happy and showed him that even he can have some fun. They became very close to each other; even if it was just a week.

Alexis also had some new friends. This evening she was going to one of them since her friend Jasmine was having a sleep over. Zane wanted to come with his wife, but she stopped him saying that it will be a girl's night. When his wife leaved Zane walked in the kitchen; opened freezer and took out a bottle of beer. It won't hurt to drink only one…Opening it, he walked in the room where Atticus' currently was laying on the couch, switching TV channels lazily.

-What's there? – Zane sat in the armchair.

-Just shit, - Muttered Atticus, turning night porn on. There was a pause, after that

-I Am Bored!

- Can I help you with that one? – Zane raised his brow.

-Well…, - Atticus' eyes grew wider, - Let's take a bath!

-A bath? – Now it was Zane's eyes that grew wider.

-That'll be fun! – Atticus jumped off of the couch.

Zane still had hid brow raised, but he stood up anyway. Somehow he actually wanted to go with Atticus right now…

-Let's go then, - suddenly answered Zane for both of them.

Zane was pleased with warm liquid (water) that was surrounding him. And that aroma from oils that Atticus had with him relaxed him more than is should have.

-Hey Zane! – Atticus sure can annoy people sometimes.

-Mm? – Not opening his eyes muttered Zane.

-Don't sleep while I'm here! – Atticus started to push Zane, while Zane started to push Atticus back; having a little fight. Atticus leaned on the bath, pulling Zane closer to him. Zane put his hands on Atticus' every side. They stopped all of their movements, just looking at each other.

Atticus smiled widely at Zane leaning forward, his hands found their way to Zane's neck, while his lips captured his sister husband's. Zane was shocked, but after a few seconds was kissing back. His tongue snaked in Atticus' mouth, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away Zane started to kiss Atticus' neck, trying very hard not to leave any marks. Atticus moaned at everything Zane did.

They weren't thinking about tomorrow, only that was real was this night for them. Both of them were captured in their own desire and lust for each other….


	3. Chapter 3

Um...so here's chapter 3, I was kinda lazy to translate it, so it is short..But anyway! Next chapter will be longer, I think! Enjoy!

Chapter 3.

Atticus was still sleepy when his mind began to register pain. Oh yeah, his ass ached like hell. That's when he remembered what had happened yesterday. Shocked, Atticus sat wincing slightly from pain.

-Zane?

Zane was sleeping peacefully next to him, not hearing his new lover's cry.

-ZANE! Wake up! – Atticus began to shake his sister's husband, - come on man! Wake up!

Lazily, Zane opened his eyes, gazing at Atticus.

-What's your problem?

-We had sex!

-So?

-You're my sis' husband! Oh God…

-Relax, Atty…, - Zane sat slowly; lifting Atticus' chin with his fingers Zane kissed him.

-I liked every minute of it, - he whispered.

-Damn you…, - Atticus pinned Zane to the bed, kissing him passionately…

Both guys were lying on Atticus' bed. Atticus head was on Zane's stomach while Zane's fingers were in Atticus' hair, stroking it slightly.

Atticus was murmuring some sort of tune of a popular song, but Zane couldn't figured out what sing it was. As if he cared…

Suddenly there was a loud voice of Alexis:

-Zane! Atty! Where are you?

Zane's and Atticus' eyes widened.

-Oh shit, - Zane quickly got out of the bed, dressing himself. While Atticus was lying on the bed; watching with amusement Zane's actions.

-Gotta go, - Zane planted quick kiss on Atticus' lips and exits his room. As fast as he could he ran to his and Alexis' room.

Alexis was already there.

-Where were you? – She eyed her husband. He was a mess to say the least.

-Just couldn't sleep here without you, - Zane lied, - how was your party anyway? – he asked, hugging Alexis.

Alexis hugged Zane in return.

-That was great! Well, I'm not going to tell you details, so don't ask!

-I won't, - Zane was going to say more, but was cut off with Alexis' question.

-Where's Atticus?

-In his room I think, why?

-I thought that we could go to the beach. How's that?

-Wanted to see me, sis? – Asked Atticus happily, walking to them.

-Want to come with us to the beach?

-Of course, - Atticus looked at Zane, licking his lips. Alexis ignored this.

-I'm getting things, you two – making breakfast, - With that she disappeared behind bedroom door.

Within an hour everything and everyone were ready. When trio arrived at the beach, Alexis decided to catch some tan. Zane sat beside her, helping her with the sun cream.

Atticus was immediately in the water, happily chatting with couple of girls.

Bored with girls, he came back.

-Lex! Zane! Let's go! The water's great!

-Not now, Atticus – Alexis said tiredly of her brother's shouting.

Zane stood up, walking toward Atticus.

-Let's go

Atticus pulled Zane toward water happily. To hold hid hand seemed so right, yet so wrong to like it.

Both of them were playing in the water, trying to touch each other in every possible place. Those who watched them were certain that it was just a childish play, but for guys it was need.


End file.
